Wyatt Drabbles
by SisterAdelaide
Summary: So this is a series of head cannons and various ideas regarding the Wyatt family. Related Ideas will be noted in the chapter name.
1. Teacups

He was a grown man. That's all you could keep telling herself. You had to constantly remind yourself that when he wasn't wrestling, he moonlighted as your friendly next door psychopath. Complete with jump suit, sheep mask and cult affiliation. To anyone else, he was a walking terror. To you, he was a giant five year old with the general disposition of an over grown puppy and a burning **need** to ride the damn tea cups.

He hadn't given you the option of saying no. He hadn't even asked if it was okay. Instead, he'd pulled a haphazard u-turn the second he'd passed the gates, ignoring your pleas that both of you were going to be late for the show that evening. He hadn't cared. All you'd heard was a long whiny story about how he hadn't been as a kid and how Bray and Luke never let him go when they had travelled together. He'd droned on and on about how some of the other family members had told him all about it. How fun it was. How he should go if he ever had the chance. Now here you both were. To him, it was destiny. To you, it was a giant pain in the ass. You had already been cutting it close as it was with getting a late start and all. Now you were definitely going to be late, but it couldn't be helped. Erick was twice your size and leaving him wasn't an option. He'd left you no choice on this one. So here you were, struggling to keep up with him as he made a mad dash for the ride.  
"Come on Y/n!" You could see him just ahead of you, the hot Florida sun shining off his bare scalp. The sight of his red flesh made you reconsider his refusal to put on sun screen or at least wear a hat. You would've insisted on it again, had he not turned his head. The giant doofus was grinning from ear to ear, his inner five year old on full display. "We're almost there! I can **SEE** it!" You briefly waved at him, doing your best to keep up with him as he trudged his way through the crowd. Thankfully, he wasn't hard to miss, by you or by the crowd that parting to get the hell out of his way. You blindly followed behind him, wondering how you had gotten yourself into this mess.

It had started when Bray had walked away from Erick a few weeks ago. The so called terror had resembled more of a lost puppy than an ax murderer. He'd just stood backstage whimpering after Bray had left him, abandoned and confused as to what to do next. He'd arrived _with_ Bray. He was supposed to be sharing a room _with_ Bray. Now neither of those things was going to be a possibility. Bray was _gone_ and there was nothing he could do about it. At first you had been minding your own business. It didn't matter how loud he had whimpered or how long he stared at you; there was work to be done damn it. You weren't interested in being distracted by him. At least you hadn't been, until you had made eye contact with him. Then everything had just gone straight to hell. One look into those big hazel eyes had done you in. The soft spot that you had for gingers kicked in and you soon found yourself riding down the road with a madman, listening to Norwegian Metal and swapping funny family stories. In truth it wasn't a bad arrangement for you. He liked to drive, usually it was to the point that he always insisted on it. He kept the music down when you were trying to sleep and made sure there was hot coffee nearby when you woke up. The best part of all of it was, he was protective as hell. If anyone even looked at you wrong, they ended up on the business end of his fist.

The only down side to all of it, was that all of this was temporary. You'd know it the second you had taken him in and you knew it now. The Wyatt Family was never apart for long, everyone knew that. You'd already seen Bray keeping an eye on Erick, a scowl crossing his face every time he saw you together. You knew Bray was floundering, that he was already looking to bring back Erick into the fold. There was no pretending Erick wouldn't go. As much as you wanted to believe you were friends, you knew better. To him you were just a stop gap. Bray was his _family_.  
"Y/n!" His gravelly voice snapped you from your thoughts. You looked up at him, his normally dull face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "The line's so short right now. I think we can make it through with time to spare before we have to get back on the road." You looked just beyond him, seeing the ride a short distance away. "Come with me!" The original plan had involved you staying in the cool shelter of the Cheshire Cafe while Erick got his fill of his favorite ride. But now you were having second thoughts. Disney was bringing out the kid in you and passing up a chance to ride at least one ride seemed like a complete shame. Especially since he'd paid a small fortune to get you both the fast passes. " _Pleeeeease_ " You glance up at him, noting the hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Fine." You managed a breathy sigh, feigning annoyance. Not that he noticed. He actually jumped with excitement when you said yes. "But…" You pointed your finger at him, making him pause. "You owe me a trip to the Haunted Mansion if there's time AND I still want a picture of you in mouse ears." He gave you a huge smile. "Deal?" You changed fingers, extending your pinky out to him. He wrapped his larger pinky around yours, giving it a light squeeze.  
"Deal!" He let go of your pinky, his larger hand wrapping around your smaller one before you had a chance to pull it away. "I think a green one is open! Let's grab IT!" He drug you towards the ride, his excitement making you giggle.

Unfortunately, by the time the ride had ended, you were about as green as the cup you had been riding in. Erick had discovered the wheel to manually spin the cup the second you both had gotten in. He had managed to turn a mildly nauseating experience into a stomach flattening ride from hell.  
"Sorry Y/n." You just nod as he carries you over to the nearest bench. "It was just….it was just so much FUN!" He sets you down, giving you the biggest smile you'd ever seen. "Bray was wrong about this place. He always told me it was an evil pit of corporate greed hell bent on draining the masses of their hard earned dollars." He looked around for a second. "And maybe it is." He plopped down next to you, his smile changing to an affection one. "I think it's okay because I'm here with you." You give him a slightly bewildered look, unsure that he had just said what he had just said. There was no way he could have meant that, could he? "I told Bray you'd been so nice to me." The look we from bewilderment to worry. You hadn't realized he and Bray were back on speaking terms. Obviously that had happened a lot sooner than you had thought it would. "He said he likes the look of you." Erick scooted closer. "He wants to meet you properly." _Properly_? You weren't sure what properly meant. You'd spoken to Bray plenty of times before now. The only guess you had was that meeting _properly_ involved meeting outside of work….alone.  
"Erick…" You slowly sat up, doing your best not to give into the latest wave of nausea that was threatening to overtake you. As you sat up, you watched the smile on his face fall.  
"Please don't say no!" He got a worried look on his face. "I promised him you'd talk to him." Of course he had. "He said you would be safe with him." For now. "He thinks you have potential. Please say you'll do it Y/n." He desperately took your hand. "Please!" Again you had to wonder what he meant by _potential_. Again you knew that Bray had been watching, but It was scary to think that Bray had been looking at you before Erick.  
"I dunno Erick." You swallowed hard. "Bray….he makes me nervous." He nodded. "You did too, but I doubt he's going to drag me to Disney World at moment's notice after I get to know him." Erick let out a small laugh. "Tell you what." You glance at your watch. "We have just enough time to find some mouse ears and a photo booth. I'll think about in the car and I'll let you know when I get to the show." You weakly squeeze his hand. "Okay?" He looked away his eyes falling to the ground.  
"I know what that means." He lets go of your hand. "You're not going to see him." His eyes came back up to your face. "He won't like it." There was something in his eyes that you couldn't place; worry, fear, maybe even a little anger. It was all swirling in his hazel eyes. "It's better if you say yes. I'll still be able to see you if you say yes." You blinked, that omission hitting you like a ton of bricks.  
"Oh. So…."  
"I'm going home with him after this loop ends. He wants me to help him in his war against Orton." He played with his fingers. "I was going to tell you tonight, after the show." You nodded. "But then he said you might be able to come with us. He thinks you would be useful with Luke and Braun gone." Again you aren't sure what to think. What use could you possibly be to Bray? You weren't big or strong or even hairy. What could he want with you? "But you don't want to come." You reach out, gently taking his hand.  
"It's not that I don't want to come. I'm just afraid too." Your pause, seeing the understanding in his eyes. "Bray scares me. Whatever he wants from me, I can't think it's good. Plus, I have my family, my job and all the other baggage that comes with life. I can't drop _everything_ to join a cult." You give him a sympathetic look.  
"He said you would say that." He squeezed your hand. "I'll tell him, but he won't like it." You nod feeling yourself being overcome with sadness. Quite the oxymoron when you were at the happiest place of earth.  
"So…. I guess this is it?" You look up at him with big eyes. He shook his head, giving you a warm smile.  
"I don't have to go yet." He stood up, slowly bringing you with him. "We have enough time for a picture. Then that way, we can take each other where ever we go." You let out a laugh, finding that dopey as hell, but admiring the sentiment all the same. For whatever reason that was what you needed to hear.  
"You're right. If this is it then let's, make it a fun it." He smiles down at you.  
"Let's!" He grabs hold of your hand giving it a gentle squeeze. You two walk off hand in hand in search of a gift shop and a photo booth.


	2. Teacups (Cont)

"Y/n" She jumped at the intrusion of the gruff voice. Turning quickly, she spotted Erick down at the end of the hall. It had been a month since that day at Disney. A month since she'd told him she wouldn't meet with Bray. A month since she'd seen him face to face. Now here he was, staring at her from behind that damn sheep mask.  
"What?" She nervously swallowed, setting the last of the equipment into the large shipping case in front of her. He didn't answer. Instead silently beckoned her to follow him. His large hands waving her closer. "Erick I can't come with you right now. I have to get this out to the truck." He took a few steps closer to her.  
"You have too." She let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I told you I can't. I'm busy." He moved even closer, the sheep mask easily being removed so she could see his face better. There was something off about him. His face was tense. A fine sheen of sweat showing on the visible parts of his forehead. His entire body was strained, to the point that it was fidgety. "What's wrong?"  
"I need you to come with me and you won't." She rolled her eyes, slamming the case closed with an annoyed flick of her wrist.  
"Erick, I'm tired. I really just want to finish this and get back to the hotel." She glanced at him as she locked the case. "Can't you just tell me whatever it is now?" She quickly looked around the space, noting for the first time that one side of her was a dead end of boxes & cases, and on the other was Erick. Y/n realized he had blocked her in, trapping her right where he wanted her. That wasn't a settling feeling. She looked back at him, finding that the mask was covering his face again. "Erick…!" A scream passed her lips as two massive arms snatched her up off the floor, pressing her to his body. She squirmed against him, trying to get loose, but she had no luck. He was just too strong for her. She made one last ditch effort to scream for help, but one tight squeeze of his arms ended any thought of that.

He stepped out of the small space, dragging her away from the familiar hallways to the lesser traveled ones. She stupidly hung there, still trying to fight her way loose. To her credit, she had managed to kick him in the knee cap, stunning him. But he had only paused before pressing on to his final destination; the bowels of the arena. If he had wanted privacy he had it. Now if he would only let her go. "Erick …." She grunted in frustration. "Erick…..enough!" She tried to add some authority to her frightened voice, but it didn't do any good. He didn't respond, he didn't even move. She wasn't sure he had even heard her. He only stood there silent, holding onto her as tightly as ever. It was as if he was frozen. "Did you hear me? I said _enough_!" She smacked his chest with her head, not that it helped. "You've got me all to yourself. Put me down and tell me what you want!"  
"I wouldn't say y'all are quite alone darlin'" Y/n screamed at the sound of Bray Wyatt's thick southern drawl as it emanated from the darkness that surrounded them.  
"Bray!" A low chuckle drifted past her ears. It was hard to hear over the pounding of her own heart.  
"I wouldn't struggle too hard." The sound of his voice made her want to fight. It made her want to _run_. But she was powerless to either. Instead, his hypnotic voice stopped her before she ever started, holding her in it's spell. "He likes you. He thinks you're _sweet_." Another low chuckle followed. "I can tell from here that he's enjoying you struggling. I suspect he won't be able to contain himself if you keep this up." Y/n quickly became aware of the growing bulge that was pressing into the small of her back. A frightened whimper accidentally slipped past her lips, pulling an evil laugh out of Bray. "Poor little lamb." Her eyes caught a flicker of movement in the darkness. All she could do was stare in terror as Bray emerged from the darkness, an eager grin splayed across his lips. "You're just so…helpless...aren't you?" She didn't answer him. Instead she hung there, stupidly staring at him as he continued on. "I have to tell you that I was most disappointed when you declined my invitation to meet." He stepped closer to her, his gloved hand running over his damp hair. "I was so looking forward to it." He licked his lips with his slimy pink tongue. "This one speaks of _nothing_ and _no one_ but **_you_** from dawn till dusk." Bray motioned for Erick to lower her down slightly, which he did. "Then again, I suppose you thought your attendance was optional." He reached out to her. His gloved hand grazing across her chin, making her jump for a second time. Y/n quickly jerked her head back, doing her best to avoid the damp leather touching her again. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him to get control of her. She'd seen what could happen if he did.

To her credit, y/n succeeded for a second. She was able to dodge his first attempt to get hold of her, but not his second. Bray seized her chin in a vice like grip, his uneven finger nails digging sharply into her flesh, making her wince. He forced her chin upward, drawing her eyes to his face. "Now now, none of that." A cold chuckle passed his lips. "You'll be good for me or you won't like what happens to you." She swallowed hard. "Understand?"  
"Bray…" Her voice was shaky and uneven. It sounded more like a frightened child's than her own. "Please…"  
"Please?" Again he laughed at her. "How polite you are." He easily brought himself closer to her, his larger frame bent over so he could bring his eyes level with her own. "You are a precious thing aren't you?" He let go of her chin, running his hand over her face. "So kind and sweet. Makes such a refreshing change from those savages we're forced to deal with night in and night out. Ain't that right Erick?" The larger man grunted. Bray went to grab her face again, but she was able to pull away at the last second. That made his lips curl into a cruel smile. "Polite, to a point." She gave him an unsure look. "Do _we_ frighten you darlin'?" His head cocked curiously to one side. "Do I frighten you?" Y/n paused, nervously licking her lips. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him the truth. She didn't want him to know that he did more than frighten her.

Bray took advantage of her hesitation to step back. He slowly retreated into the darkness, only to return a moment later with a towel. He brought the damp, smelly thing up to her face, wiping some of the makeup off her cheek. Y/n recoiled backward, her head slamming into Erick's chest again.  
"Hey!" Bray moved closer to her, getting hold of her face with no trouble. He forced her bared cheek upward toward the dim light, allowing him to see some of the freckles that had appeared from behind her foundation.  
"I've seen you flitting about backstage." He let go of her face, allowing her to look at him again. "Running too and fro without much thought to whose eye you might have caught." He gave her a toothy grin. "I wanted a closer look at you. I've tried my best to catch your attention, but you're always **so** busy darlin'." He reached out, his fingers tightly winding their way into her unbound hair. He yanked her head up with a fair amount of force, making her grunt in pain. "As you can imagine, it's hard to get a good look at you with you scurrying off all the time." She felt his other hand work its way around her throat. Instinctively, she jolted her whole body back, trying her best to get away from him. Her feet being on the floor gave her more leverage than she had, but not enough to get away. Instead the arms that held her fast tightened and a groan slipped out from under Rowan's mask when her body collided with his. "Careful Pet." Bray fixed his hand around her throat. "You keep encouraging him and I'm afraid I may have to let him give in to those urges, if nothing else than for safeties sake. Nothing's harder to stop than an angry giant." She groaned at that. "I won't warn you again. Next time I'll just _let_ him have his way with you while you're awake." Y/n gave him a confused look. What did her being awake have anything to do with this? "Be good for me, won't you? I don't think that's so hard given your circumstances, do you?" Y/n would have nodded if she had been able too, but Bray's grip on her throat was too tight. Instead she grunted, making him smile. "Good girl."

His eyes roamed over her face for a minute, narrowing as they scrutinized every feature carefully. He wiped more of her makeup away, revealing the dark circles under eyes. His thumb traced over them, his tongue lightly tracing over his lips. Y/n didn't know what to think of it. He was taking stock of her like a farmer took stock of an animal. It was terrifying to her. All she could do was hang there, staring at his yellow teeth as he took the liberty of running his hand all over her face. "Delightful." And then he was gone.

He let go of her suddenly, her head flopping forward like a dead fish. She hadn't realized she had relaxed enough to become dependent on his grip. She quickly caught herself, her eyes following him as he retreated into the darkness a second time.  
"You look tired darling." She blinked, not sure how to take that. "Have these few short months with us worn you out already?" She hesitated again, not sure how to answer that. Was she tired? Sure. But everyone was tired. That was the nature of the job. She suddenly remembered that's why she had been so eager to go. She'd had a shot of actually getting some sleep before they had to move onto the next town. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Her eyes snapped in the direction of Bray's voice, finding that he was back in front of her again. In addition to the towel returning, she noticed he had come back with latex gloves on his hands. "I bet you'd like a nice rest, wouldn't you?" Y/n quickly got his meaning, shaking her head no.  
"I'm fine Bray." Her voice was still weak. "I don't want a rest. Not if it's from you." A boisterous laugh erupted from his body, filling the room. Behind her she felt Erick beginning to laugh as well. She didn't understand why that was funny. "I didn't mean it as a joke!"  
"It wasn't taken that way darlin'." He stepped closer to her. "What's funny…" He produced a small unmarked bottle. "Is that you think you still have a choice." He popped the cap, the foul odor immediately filling the small space between them. "What you're failing to grasp darlin', is that your ability to make a choice ended the second you decided to take in my brother here." Again he smiled at her, pouring the putrid liquid onto the towel. "Ever since then you've been ours."  
"Bray don't…." He recapped the bottle, tucking back into his pocket without any fervor.  
"Now I gave you the chance to come of your own volition, but you refused. So unfortunately for you, I'm afraid we're going to have to use force." He grinned at her, showing that he wasn't the least bit sorry about it.  
"Bray please….I have a family…friends…they'll come looking…they'll find me!"  
"Even if they do, you won't remember them." Her jaw went slack at that comment. "I doubt you'll remember this." His grin got larger. "No darlin', the next time you _wake up_ , you'll be singing a much different tune for me." Y/n felt her stomach drop into her feet. "Don't be frightened darlin'. It'll be quick." He stepped closer to her, raising the towel to her face. Y/n's mind raced at the idea of what was about to happen. She _wasn't_ going to let this happen. She _couldn't_ let this happen. "Hold her." Erick's arms tightened around her, while he used his body weight to keep her feet on the floor. Her only chance was keeping her head away from Bray. She started to turn it, but his free hand was tangled back into her hair in an instant, forcing her to be still. Tears began to form in her eyes as the towel came ever closer to her.  
"Don't…"  
"Shhhh darlin'." He cooed at her, giving her a warm smile. "It'll all be over soon." She tried her best to refuse, but the towel went over her nose and mouth, forcing her to take in the noxious smell. "You won't need to worry about a thing." Quickly her head began to spin as the liquid did its work. "Just breathe for me."


End file.
